


Шуба

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drunk Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шубу он выбирал с умом. У аборигенов было плохое зрение, и любое существо в шубе они принимали за своего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шуба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Doctor & Master 2015.

Абориген облизнулся, снова и снова оглядывая Мастера с головы до ног жадным взглядом.   
— У тебя очень красивый мех, очень-очень, густой, блестящий, такие длинные ворсинки, они чёрные, как угольки, как смоль, ох, как смоль, да, — он застонал, — сразу видно, что ты не из простых, знатного рода, у простых нет такого роскошного меха.   
Мастер с презрением увернулся от лап, которые этот идиот протянул к нему.   
Всё верно. Шубу он выбирал с умом. У аборигенов было плохое зрение, и любое существо в шубе они принимали за своего. Воистину, одна из самых тупых рас, которую он встречал.   
— Знатнейшего, — сказал он, и чтобы доказать это, достал из кармана камень, на котором вчера выбил расположенные в правильной последовательности точки и чёрточки. Легче лёгкого. Не то что верительная грамота, с которой он возился в прошлый раз, для намного более развитого народа. С этими же идиотами не должно быть вообще никаких проблем.   
И правда.   
Абориген даже присел в поклоне. 

Разумные гуманоиды, а именно раса людей, гомо сапиенс, уже побывали на этой планете. Сначала они прислали научную экспедицию — эти успели даже установить палатки и буровое оборудование. Потом, когда пропали первые, — по очереди две спасательные группы военных. Об особенностях зрения аборигенов они, разумеется, тогда ещё не знали, и поэтому ни на одном человеке не было шубы. Тела бесследно исчезали. Словно растворялись в воздухе. На время назойливое, вездесущее человечество оставило в покое планету, так и не разобравшись в сути.   
Аборигены были безжалостными, хозяйственными и не особо разборчивыми в еде, и Мастер догадывался, куда исчезли люди. Возможно, часть из них ещё хранилась у аборигенов под землёй вместе с другими продуктами... 

Ноги проваливались в сугробы, снег забивался в сапоги, налипал на подол шубы и тянул её — она вдруг оказалась просто невыносимо тяжёлой! — вниз. Мастер взмок. Пот стекал по вискам и лбу, застил глаза, рубашка прилипла к коже. И кто был в этом виноват? Идиотам же было достаточно камня! А шубу можно было выбрать скромней! Мастера подвёл перфекционизм.   
Он дёрнулся из последних сил, выбираясь из сугроба, и, тяжело дыша, завалился спиной на снег. На одной ноге больше не было сапога. Идти до палаток оставалось недалеко, но потом ему ещё нужно было вернуться, а замерзать на отсталой, примитивной, совершенно идиотской, но полной восхитительно дорогих ископаемых планете не входило в его планы.   
Он смахнул с лица снег, выплюнул его изо рта и, чтобы достать сапог, с трудом шевелясь, перевернулся поближе к сугробу, из которого только что вылез.   
Снежные бури, частое явление на планете, больше не казались ему недостойной внимания чушью. 

Чудо, что в разгромленном человеческом поселении аборигенов не заинтересовал ни генератор, ни обогреватель, ни само буровое оборудование. Похоже, их не интересовало ничего сложнее консервных банок.   
Шуба почти высохла. Ему всё равно придётся возвращаться, и она опять промокнет, но он высушит её в ТАРДИС. Жаль, что уже нельзя сменить её на менее тяжёлую и не столь объёмную — аборигены не узнают его в новой. Но что-то нужно было придумать. Возможно, ему помог бы телепорт, чтобы перемещатьсясюда из пещер и обратно. Он всё-таки собирался большую часть времени работать, а не пролезать через сугробы.   
Снаружи послышался шум — громкое пыхтение. Наверное, кто-то из этих идиотов последовал за ним. Мастер обречённо вздохнул, натянул шапку и снял шубу с обогревателя. Хорошо, что он уже разобрался с по-человечески примитивным оборудованием.   
«Телепорт просто необходим», — подумал он, глядя на аборигенов, толпящихся у входа.   
Они смотрели на него с обожанием, как на спустившееся к ним божество. Обычно он не был против. Он был достоин поклонения. Но сейчас явно поклонялись не ему. Здесь он проиграл шубе. 

В пещерах стало намного теплее, чем в первый раз. Было душно и жарко. И если бы только от пожирающих его взглядов… Не хватало только получить тепловой удар. Он и так уже чуть не замёрз сегодня снаружи, застряв в сугробе…   
— Кушай, — проворковал ему абориген, маленький и толстый, круглый, похожий на мохнатый белый шар.   
Мастер сделал вид, что откусил кусок, и положил мясо на место. Он понятия не имел, можно ли было отказаться от блюда. Досадная оплошность, что не разузнал заранее. А есть это он не спешил. Не только из-за жары, от которой было тяжело дышать. Не только из-за сомнений в способностях повара — мясо выглядело отвратительно. Он не исключал, что ему подали человечину, а он был брезглив.   
Напиток же, который перед ним поставили, он с энтузиазмом взял. «По всей видимости, этот настой вызывал состояние слабого алкогольного опьянения», — всплыли в памяти строки из описания быта этой планеты. Ничего больше о напитке не было известно, так как ко времени в далёком будущем, когда людям всё же удалось тут обосноваться, мох, из которого его делали, был почти что уничтожен. Сейчас же это пойло лилось рекой, и Мастер в пару глотков выпил всё. Ему тут же подлили ещё. На вкус было приятно. Ему доставляло странное удовольствие знать, что он пьёт то, что навсегда исчезнет через пару веков. И сидит рядом с существами, которых не станет тогда же. Он положил руку на мохнатого белого аборигена, и тот восторженно взвизгнул.   
Мастер рассмеялся и выпил ещё. Вкус на самом деле был отличный. Перед глазами плыло из-за жары, но в голове было ясно — ни один алкоголь во Вселенной не мог затуманить его исключительный разум.   
На мгновение всё перед глазами заволокло туманом. Когда острота зрения вернулась к Мастеру, трое или четверо — он не мог сосчитать, сбиваясь каждый раз, — аборигенов танцевали, синхронно выстукивая лапами ритм на камнях. Мохнатый белый сидел уже справа от него и говорил на ухо, что Мастера, как самого знатного, когда он умрёт, похоронят со всеми почестями, сожгут в главной пещере, а огромный костёр будет гореть до тех пор, пока не поднимется снежная буря и падающий с расщелины наверху снег его не потушит. Запахло горелым мхом. Мастер выпил ещё. Моргнул. Он уже лежал на спине, раскинув руки. Он с трудом поднялся, локтём задев кружку. Аборигены уже не танцевали, а, усевшись в круг, раскачивались и подвывали. Справа больше не было белого, а слева, держа в руках кружку, в своей дурацкой облезлой шубе сидел Доктор.   
— Ты не должен больше это пить, — сказал он. — Только небольшое количество, как я. Потому что оно действует на нас странно. Эффект может быть непредсказуемым.   
— Что здесь… — начал Мастер и замолчал, удивляясь, как глухо звучит его голос.— Что здесь непредсказуемого? Алкогольное опьянение. Помутнение рассудка. Звуковые и зрительные галлюцинации.   
Доктор задумчиво хмыкнул и пристально на него посмотрел.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь?   
— Ты и так знаешь, —ответил Мастер, — знаешь, потому что ты и есть я. Мне рассказывать неинтересно и скучно. Ты расскажи, что здесь делаешь. Хотя я и так это знаю, так как я это ты, но я хочу послушать, как ты будешь произносить вслух мои слова. Может, будет интересно. Начинай.   
— Я не галлюцинация.   
У Мастера вновь в глазах потемнело. Но в этот раз без сознания он был недолго, так как шапка съехала набекрень и, больно стукнувшись затылком о камни, он тут же пришёл в себя.   
— Если тебе так удобно, — сказал он, поднимаясь самостоятельно и отмахиваясь от протянутых к нему рук, — считать себя не галлюцинацией, а реальным, продолжай.   
— Я не понимаю, почему ты так уверен в обратном?   
— Например, эта шуба.   
— О… ты знаешь, — улыбнулся Доктор. — Это довольно забавно. Я не могу появиться в другой, потому что именно в этой был здесь раньше. Хоть она и выглядит хуже твоей, я уважаемое здесь существо. Помог им в прошлый раз. А твоя шуба тебя подвела. Она слишком роскошна, и привела их в такой восторг, что им захотелось поделиться со всеми… Со старыми знакомыми, в том числе.   
— Признаю, что я придумал достойное объяснение твоему присутствию. Несмотря на то, что пьян. Но трезвым я бы выдумал лучше.   
— Будь ты трезвым, меня бы здесь не было, — Доктор тяжело вздохнул. — По твоей логике.   
— Жаль, что мой разум создал только тебя. Было бы достоверней, если бы вместе с тобой была мисс Грант.   
— Она здесь, — Доктор кивнул куда-то за спину Мастера.   
Он повернулся посмотреть, но рядом с ним остановился абориген, разносивший алкоголь. Бутыль оказалась прямо перед его лицом, на расстоянии протянутой руки, и Мастер, ухватив её, наклонил вниз, прильнул губами к горлышку, восхитительная жидкость полилась прямо в горло. Пару раз он на какое-то время отключался. Когда приходил в себя — боролся с Доктором, который пытался вырвать бутыль у него из рук. Бутыли не оказалось, когда его разум наконец-то немного прояснился. Доктор, тяжело дыша и тихо ругаясь, вытирал пот со лба.   
— Я потрогаю тебя, — сказал ему Мастер и на недоумённый взгляд пояснил: — Редко имеешь дело с тактильными галлюцинациями.   
Он снял перчатки.   
Облезлый мех на ощупь ожидаемо был противным.   
— Знаешь, что, вероятнее всего, сейчас происходит? Я сижу рядом с аборигеном и, как идиот, трогаю его мех.   
Мастер с отвращением отдёрнул руку. Доктор, придвинувшись, обхватил её пальцами за запястье — удивительно, но не было похоже на лапу, — и вновь положил себе на плечо, потом подвинул к горлу, уверенным жестом завёл за воротник.   
— А так?   
Мастер потрогал ткань рубашки, нащупал и расстегнул пуговицу, сомкнул пальцы на шее — Доктор сглотнул.   
— Я восхищаюсь своим воображением, — не получилось сказать высокомерно, почему-то перехватило дыхание, и он еле выдохнул слова.   
Кожа ощущалась, как настоящая. Он скользнул пальцами к ключицам, провёл вверх. Волосы были такими мягкими, какими и казались. Второй рукой он стёр пот со лба Доктора. Он готов был поклясться, что на кончиках пальцев осталась влага, и лизнул их.   
— Ты хоть понимаешь, — прошептал Доктор, всё также не шевелясь и не отводя от него взгляда, — где мы? Что они на нас смотрят?   
— На меня, — поправил его Мастер.   
Совсем некстати у него вновь потемнело в глазах, но, кажется, в этот раз он не терял создание, это был всего лишь провал в памяти.   
Очнулся он уже в другой, намного меньшей по размеру, тёмной пещере, стоя у стены. Даже через шубу он спиной чувствовал каменный выступ. Шапки не было. Доктор положил руку ему на затылок, запустив в волосы пальцы. И эти пальцы, и чужие губы, терзающие его, и чужой язык были более чем реальны. Потом стоило серьёзно подумать над этим фантазиями.   
— Шубу, пожалуйста, не снимай, — выдохнул Доктор, оторвавшись от него, когда Мастер попробовал стянуть её с его плеч. Они вновь продолжили целоваться.   
Но шуба Мастера была тяжелей и объёмней, и мешала двигаться. Он оттолкнул от себя Доктора и, развернувшись, впечатал уже его в стену, быстро расстегнул свою шубу и сбросил наконец-то на пол эту мерзость.   
— Я тебе настоятельно не… — Доктор простонал ему в рот. Это был восхитительный способ его заткнуть, жаль, что сейчас он имел дело только с галлюцинацией.   
Мастер нащупал рукой ремень его брюк, дёрнул, кажется, оторвал от бархатного пиджака пуговицу, она упала и покатилась по каменному полу. Доктор раздражённо отпихнул его от себя и сам расстегнул брюки.   
Разумеется, Мастер в этот момент, находясь здесь один, со стороны выглядел дико и нелепо, но кому какое было дело, как именно после тяжелого дня он снимал напряжение. Он даже не хотел об этом думать. Он только беспомощно стонал, прижавшись щекой к меховому воротнику и уткнувшись в шею.   
Эффект от этого алкоголя и сама галлюцинация были очень удивительными и странными. Рука, сжимающая его член, на самом деле казалась чужой. Она двигалась несинхронно с его, и не сбивалась, как его, с ритма. Галлюцинация даже первой кончила. Он вскоре последовал за ней.   
И сразу же после оргазмаотключился. 

Он проснулся уже в другом месте. Лёжа на полу, без шубы, со связанными за спиной руками. Но хотя бы с застёгнутыми брюками. Снаружи кто-то выл и пахло горелым.   
Мастер поднялся на колени.   
— Эй, ты! — позвал он аборигена, который стоял у входа.   
Тот даже не взглянул на него. Да неужели! Кем он был для них сейчас? Без шубы. Ох, наверное, им нельзя было разговаривать с едой.   
— Он убил его, да… — послышалось снаружи. — Очень красивый был, мех такой густой, чёрный…   
Неужели это о его шубе? Она… Куда он её дел? Скинул её, когда… сам с собой снимал напряжение после тяжёлого дня… Потом он отключился. Значит, они должны были найти её рядом с ним. Решили, что это его труп, а он сам — убийца… шубы? Мастер принюхался. Они её, что, с почестями похоронили? Сожгли?   
Он закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Сейчас лучше было сдержаться. Потом, когда он обхитрит аборигенов и окажется в своей ТАРДИС, он от души над этим посмеётся.   
Мастер вновь прислушался.   
— Он хотел убить и второго нашего гостя… да… успели… хотя бы его успели… я не могу даже думать, что было бы если… хорошо, что услышали крик… оттащили его… уже должны были давно казнить…   
«Гостя, — повторил про себя Мастер. — Второго нашего гостя».   
— …но раз гость просит, отдадим ему этого убийцу…   
Судя по звуковым галлюцинациям, алкоголь ещё не до конца выветрился.


End file.
